<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With the Face of an Angel by silent_pen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113416">With the Face of an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen'>silent_pen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Borgias (Showtime TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Italy, Renaissance Era, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently a one-shot of Lucrezia's birth from Cesare's POV exploring the meaning of a new life entering the Borgia family. There is a possibilty that this could develope into multiple one shots or maybe take on a plot of its own, there's really no plan in place, I just wanted to get this out there. I hope you enjoy. This is my first ficlet into this fandom!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesare Borgia &amp; Lucrezia Borgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With the Face of an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                               </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>April 18, 1480</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Rome, Italy</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare Borgia tried to focus on the click of his boots on the stone floor instead of his mother’s labored screams that seemed to echo down the long hallway. He wasn’t sure how long he had been pacing outside of his mother’s private chamber doors, but he was certain that he would not leave his post until he was permitted to see her. He tried numerous times to get inside, to get to her, but had been told by many of the family’s servants that the birthing bed was no place for a young lord, especially one of Borgia blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare had argued with them, fought to be at his mother’s side, but at the tender age of seven, he was forcibly taken from the room and the door swiftly closed in his face, left with nothing but the echoes of his mother’s screams haunting him through the cracks in the wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twisting his hands behind his back, Cesare paced, the tips of his fingers growing numb as he gripped harder and harder with each new scream he felt more than heard pass through the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer will we be made to wait, Cesare?” a voice behind him spoke, forcing Cesare to turn on his heel, his eyes searching out his brother who had perched himself on the open windowsill an hour ago. His cold and aloof eyes met Cesare’s as he folded his arms petulantly across his chest like the spoiled child he was. “She’s been going at his for hours,” he whined, turning his head to look out the window, “I wish to be anywhere but here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, concentrating on keeping it evenly spaced as he breathed in lungfuls of air. He knew Juan to be a selfish and fitful five year old, but his blatant disregard for their mother’s health was unacceptable. Cesare could feel dark thoughts brewing as he struggled to keep his temper and sharp tongue at bay, being the older brother, he had to make Juan see reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you no respect for your mother, Juan?” Cesare asked through gritted teeth. “Have you no wish to be by her side in her greatest hour of need as a loving and dutiful son?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anything Juan might have said was drowned out by another one of their mother’s screams, both boys remained silent until the last of the shouts quieted, leaving them once again to the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even now I pray for God to take away her pain,” Cesare said calmly as his eyes looked at the door longingly, as if he could will the image of his mother to appear if he stared hard enough. “I would gladly take her pain onto my own body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juan scoffed causing his brother’s sharp stare to fall on him once more, but Juan barely even flinched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored, Cesare,” Juan whined, hoping down from his perch. “Young boys aren’t meant to be stuck inside. This is womans’ work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Cesare’s turn to cross his arms over his chest as he looked down his nose at his younger brother, both Borgia’s staring at the other in a silent challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are here,” Cesare began to remind his brother, “because His Eminence wishes us to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juan rolled his eyes. “Our </span>
  <em>
    <span>father,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Juan emphasized, “hasn’t even left the citadel yet. I fail to see why we should be here when even the head of our house does not seem to make it a priority.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare tightened his jaw, his hands growing into fists as he dug them further into his chest, stilling the urge to strike out at his younger brother. It was no secret that the two Borgia sons rarely got along, the rivalry for their father’s rare affection darkening any sibling bonding that might have taken place, but Cesare still took his roll of the elder sibling very seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Cesare let his hands drop to his sides, rolling his shoulders and neck a bit to loosen the muscles that were too tight for tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how father gets with each new arrival to the family,” he muttered as he raised his hand to knead at the back of his neck. “He was so excited the day that you were born,” Cesare laughed, remembering fondly the way his father talked about the sanctity of new life. “He will not miss this one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another cry from his mother’s room had Cesare’s stomach twisting in knots. He had grown weary of this day for many months now, his tumultuous relationship with Juan putting a sour taste in his mouth at the prospect of yet another younger sibling vying for his father’s affections- or possibly, their mothers. Cesare and his mother were very close and the thought of losing her just as he felt he had lost his father’s affection to Juan scared Cesare more than he would ever let on. Who would care for him then? Who would love Cesare Borgia if not his own mother and father?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, the new addition to their family was not a very welcome one in Cesare’s heart, especially when he was forced to listen to his mother’s screams as he was locked away on the other side of the doors. He doubted he would find any brotherly love or affection for this newest arrival when they were here, for who could ever love something that would cause so much pain with their arrival?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope its a boy,” Juan’s voice rang out, taking Cesare from his thoughts and turning to his brother with an incredulous look on his face. Juan looked back at Cesare and shrugged his shoulders, “I think I would like a brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you not already have a brother, Juan?” Cesare asked, a small smile lifting the left side of his mouth as he studied his brother’s facial expression. It was thoughtful as he looked back at Cesare, an almost cold calculation that had Cesare standing up just a little bit taller, the smile dropping from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juan sighed, seemingly making up his mind. “I wish I had a brother, Cesare,” Juan spoke, almost sadly as he stared up at Cesare. “I wish I had a brother who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be my brother, not just someone who would prefer to read about battle and strategies instead of crossing friendly swords with me as brothers would do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare felt the knife sinking slowly into his abdomen, his brother’s words echoing in his head and bringing up the guilt he often wrestled with when it came to Juan. He knew that he had let Juan down in many ways as an older brother and now Juan was old enough to not only see, but to feel, the empty whole in his heart that belonged to his older Borgia brother. Cesare knew of the plans their father had for them, their lives perfectly mapped out to suit the rise of the Borgia name and he also knew that a consequence of those lives would cost them preciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, they had some time? Now, right? To fix whatever it was that was fixable before things got too bad between them. As the older brother, Cesare knew that it had to be him to make the first move. With a new life on the way, it was important to Cesare that he and Juan solidify their relationship now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juan, I--” he started, but the sound of his father’s loud voice and a door opening and closing in the distance cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys turned their heads just in time to see their father, His Eminence Rodrigo Borgia, enter the small hallway leading to their mother’s suit, his long Cardinal robes billowing behind him that eerily reminded Cesare of a river of blood, but he quickly shoved that thought away as his father approached his sons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sons,” Rodrigo Borgia greeted, his long arms extending out as if to embrace his children, but when he was within arms reach, he settled his strong hands on that of his oldest son’s shoulders, weighing them down enough to have Cesare stumbling underneath the pressure momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is your mother?” Rodrigo asked his oldest son, his dark eyes drilling into Cesare’s demanding both the truth and the respect he was owed due to his rank in the church and as the head of the family. Rodrigo Borgia was not a man you disobeyed, nor was he a man that put up with liars and cheaters, even though years of backroom dealings and scheming made him one of the biggest crooks in the Church’s long history.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare opened his mouth to answer his father, but his words were drowned out by his mother’s screams. Rodrigo’s eyes flicked to the closed doors over Cesare’s shoulders, his gaze looking at something far away as his wife’s pain echoed through the narrow hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his mother’s screams had died down, Cesare swallowed what little saliva he had in his rapidly drying mouth and looked up at his father. “She is alive, at least,” he said, his voice all but gone under the immense stress and pain he felt in his mother’s absence. He wanted his father to use his position and power to demand entrance into his wife’s chambers and allow Cesare to see that his mother was indeed okay and going to live through this horrible night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare, even at his young age, knew that childbirth was dangerous, for both the mother and child and with each painful cry from his mother, Cesare grew to despise the thing inside his mother’s womb. In a moment, Cesare even thought that if it meant his mother would be spared the pain, he would wish the infant dead, but the moment the thought crossed his mind, Cesare instantly felt shame. This was a gift from God, as all life was and who was Cesare to question God and his timing. No, Cesare would continue to pray for his mother’s safety and health as well as his new brother or sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear and doubt have no place here, my son,” Rodrigo emphasized down to his eldest son as he pressed a firm hand over his heart. “Your mother is the toughest woman I have ever known. God will see her through her dark night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare could only nod his head in sublimation as his father turned his attention towards his other son, who leaned lazily against the opposite wall, staring boredly at his fingernails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juan,” he called from where he still stood in front of Cesare, “Come closer my son and let me look at my sons properly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juan sighed, as was his specialty, pushing himself from the wall and sidled up next to Cesare as his father beamed down at them, a rare look of joy on their father’s face that had them both standing a little taller in its magnificence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is a very special day, my sons,” Rodrigo grinned, leaning down to place a hand on each one of his sons’ shoulders. “Today the Borgia name grows stronger. Remember,” he added, tightening his hold on their small shoulders to make sure they were paying attention, “Family is everything. Family is power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the sound of a newborn baby’s cry pierced the hallway, spurning all three Borgia men to turn towards the now opening double doors. A maidservant poked her head around and beckoned the family inside with a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rodrigo was the first one to move, his long strides taking him across the hall and through the door in a matter of minutes. Cesare was the next to follow, the nervousness returning to his hands as he followed his father through the door. Juan brought up the rear, his pacing slower as a sour look crossed his features at the thought of welcoming yet another Borgia brat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Cesare made it into the room, his father had already placed a kiss on his mother’s forehead and was moving to the wet nurse who had the crying baby and the newest addition to their family. However, Cesare paid no attention to the flailing bundle as it was passed over into his father’s arms, but immediately sought out his mother who was lying in her bed, a look of exhaustion in her normally bright and beautiful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother,” Cesare whispered, swallowing the lump rising in his throat as he settled next to the one who gave him life. He wrapped both of his hands around her left one, looking into her eyes to see for himself that she was still here with him- happy and healthy. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vannozza Borgia, exhausted from the day's events, turned her head towards her eldest son and smiled seeing the love and distress reflected in his young eyes. “I am well, my son,” she whispered back, cupping his small cheek with her right hand. “Exhausted, but I am well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare let out a small sigh and gripped his mother’s hand. “I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you,” he admitted, his eyes turning down to look at their clasped hands. He felt shameful and embarrassed at voicing his weakness, but he could never lie to his mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Cesare,” his mother cooed, picking his chin up between her fingers so that she could look into his watering eyes. “You have a huge heart, my son,” she smiled, “and I love you the more for it, but do not bask in what could have been.” the smile she gave him just before turning towards her  newborn baby who now slept in her husband’s arms. “God, in his abundant mercy, has seen me through yet another miracle in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Praise be to God,” Rodrigo’s voice interjected as he swiftly came to site on the other side of his wife, Juan joining his family on the bed. The small bundle in his arms moved a bit as he readjusted it against his bosom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tipping the bundle just enough for his family to gaze upon their newest arrival, a rare smile from on their patriarch’s face. “The Borgia name has seen God’s favor today,” Rodrigo said as he smiled at his family before looking back at the small baby in his arms. “And in doing so, God has granted us the gift of a daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since his nervousness had abated the moment he was able to look upon his mother and see for himself that she was alive and well, a new feeling began to fix itself within Cesare - curiosity. When his father leaned forward to give him and his brother a better view of the new baby, Cesare couldn’t help but lean forward a bit to get a better view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we ask God for a boy instead?” Juan asked, looking at his father and mother for confirmation. It was clear to the Borgia’s that Juan was not happy that he now had a sister. Rodrigo admonished his youngest son for questioning the gift they had been given while his mother laughed silently at her son’s dramatics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare hardly heard anything of the exchange between his brother and his parents, instead, he felt himself getting lost in looking over the tiny features of his sister. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His baby sister. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something moved inside of Cesare as he gazed down into the sleeping baby’s face. Cesare new in that moment that he had never seen anything as beautiful as his sister’s angelic features as she laid swaddled in her father’s arms. His eyes never left her tiny face even as his father passed her off to his mother before heading to the nurse to speak silently about the birth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare moved closer to his mother, the both of them gazing down into the porcelain features of the newest Borgia family member. He looked at his mother and smiled as he watched her whisper down into the face of her sleeping daughter. She didn’t even look real with her unblemished white skin, the only color being along the apples of her cheeks, giving her a pinkish hue and if Cesare looked hard enough, he would swear that he saw small tufts of blonde hair peeking out of her bald head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will give thanks,” Rodrigo’s voice boomed around the room as he once again settled by his wife’s side, moving to cradle his newborn daughter’s head in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give thanks to whom, father?” Juan asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To God,” Cesare interjected, not taking his eyes off of his sister as she slept. “God, in his infinite love, has surely sent us an angel this night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too right you are, my son,” Rodrigo praised, leaning over his wife and daughter to place a hand on Cesare’s shoulder. “We have been truly blessed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A firm knock at the door interrupted the family’s quiet moment of reflection as a young manservant entered the chambers, calling for Rodrigo’s attention. He was needed once more at the Vatican.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God’s work is never done, my family,” Rodrigo said reluctantly as he lifted himself from beside his wife. He bowed his head before swiftly turning towards the door and hurrying outside to speak with the manservant to inquire more about the orders to return to the vatican, a bored Juan following on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the doors closed behind them, the room grew quiet once again with just the sound of his baby sister’s breath slipping in and out of her small nose as she was held in her mother’s arms. Before he could stop himself, Cesare’s hand lifted towards her, just letting the tips of his fingers brush over her small face for an instant before he pulled them back down to his side. She was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cesare,” his mother’s voice spoke softly as she turned to look at her son, “I grow tired after today’s events. Would you like to hold your sister while I get some rest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare’s eyes grew wide as he looked from his mother to his baby sister, looking so fragile as she slept in their mother’s arms. “I don’t know how to hold her,” he admitted quietly, the shakiness returning to his arms. “I don’t want to hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Cesare,” his mother cooed as she looked adoringly at hers son. “You could never hurt her, my love,” she said soothingly. “You are her big brother, her first friend and her protector.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Cesare could argue any further, Vanozza carefully placed her precious bundle into Cesare’s arms, careful to make sure that the infant’s head was properly supported in the crook of his elbow. She smiled as she carefully extracted her own arms from beneath the babe and gently settled back on her pillows once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a natural, my son,” his mother whispered, smiling at Cesare when he lifted his eyes to her’s in confirmation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare moved to lean back against the headboard of his mother’s bed, but the small adjustment startled the baby in his arms and Cesare watched in horror as her small features morphed into a small cry. He looked at his mother for help, ready to hand off his sister to her, but his mother only put a calming hand on his forearm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare took a deep breath and waited for the baby to settle back down. In her effort to relax, one of her small hands had escaped the swaddle she had been wrapped in. It was flying around her face and before he could think twice, Cesare placed his finger in her splayed palm. She immediately wrapped her tiny fingers around his larger one and settled once again into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare held his breath, afraid to even breathe on her lest she be startled again by such a move, but Cesare didn’t think he could move if he wanted to, his eyes frozen on her small hand on his. He felt a smile spread on his face as a large weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is to be her name, mother?” Cesare asked quietly as he basked in the feel of her small, but firm grip around his finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cesare,” his mother said proudly, “I would like you to meet Lucrezia Vannozza Borgia, your baby sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucrezia,” Cesare repeated, feeling the word out along his tongue, deciding that he like it very much. “Its perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of my children are perfect,” his mother said kindly, kissing her eldest son on the cheek before she settled back along her pillows and drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare stayed just where he was, content to watch his little sister sleep knowing that she was safe in his arms. He felt something slide into place inside of him, something that he had never felt before and he decided that he liked the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cesare vowed to himself that he would never wander too far from Lucrezia, that she would know that she was safe as long as he was near and that she would want for nothing while he was alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bending forward, Cesare rested his forehead on his sister’s, their noses barely touching. At his touch, his sister moved her head, brushing their noses together, making a swarm of butterflies flutter inside his stomach. Cesare smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Content to stay like this forever, Cesare knew that he would be beholden to this small person who would rule his heart forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>